The major aims of our research program on aging and multi-task training include the following: (1) To examine the hypothesis that training strategies, such as variable priority training (Gopher, 1993; 2000; Kramer et al, 1999c), which emphasize the flexible coordination among two or more tasks, will enhance the rate of learning and level of mastery exhibited on trained tasks as well as the retention of performance. Furthermore, we predict that such training strategies are well suited for older adults given their demonstrated difficulties in meta-cognitive skills such as self-monitoring. Thus, we predict a reduction in age-related dual-task performance differences with the use of variable priority training strategies. (2) To examine the hypothesis that dual-task training, particularly with variable priority training strategies, will lead to the improvement in a number of aspects of processing including the automatization of the trained tasks, improvement in the efficiency of dual-task processing strategies such as time-sharing and timeswitching, and improvements in the efficiency of elementary processes relevant to dual-task performance such as perceptual speed, working memory, and various attentional processes. Furthermore, we predict that enhanced dual-task processing engendered by training will transfer to an inherently multi-task situation - automobile driving in a high fidelity simulator. (3) To examine the hypothesis that the scheduling of performance feedback, in the form of adaptively fading feedback with practice, will enhance the transfer and retention of dual-task processing skills and reduce the age-related decrement in dual-task performance. To test this hypothesis we will adapt some of the feedback scheduling techniques that have been successfully used in the motor and verbal learning literatures to the arena of dual-task processing (a la Schmidt & Bork, 1992; Sweeney & Dee, 2001). (4) To examine the hypothesis that visual-spatial attentional skills (e.g. the Useful Field of View task, Ball & Owsley, 2000, 2002), will also benefit from training within the context of variable priority training methodology. Furthermore, we predict that training visual-spatial skills will transfer to elementary perceptual and cognitive processes (see Green & Baveiler, 2003) as well as simulated automobile driving. [unreadable] [unreadable]